Bienvenida al mundo real, Yui-chan
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Es el año 2038. Kirito y Asuna están felizmente casados y son los orgullosos padres de un pequeño de siete años lleno de energía al que adoran. Solo falta una cosa para que su vida sea perfecta: cumplir su promesa de lograr traer a su primera hija al mundo real. Pero aproximándose la Navidad, tal vez se presente la oportunidad de hacerlo...


**Bienvenida al mundo real, Yui-chan.**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Sword Art Online y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Reki Kawahara. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **15 de Diciembre, año 2038, ubicación clasificada…**_

Kazuto Kirigaya, o Kirito para sus amigos más cercanos, solo podía pensar en dos lugares donde querría estar en aquel momento. Uno de ellos era el servidor virtual, en su avatar del Espadachín Negro disfrutando de sus habituales aventuras con sus amigos. Pese a que habían pasado ya más de quince años y de todas las actualizaciones por las cuales el juego había pasado, evolucionando más y más, seguía siendo su forma de pasar su tiempo libre cuando no estaba trabajando.

El otro sería, en el calor del hogar que había comprado para mudarse con su familia. No había sido fácil probarle a su suegra que era perfectamente capaz de mantener a Asuna y darle todo lo que necesitaba y mucho más. Pero lo había logrado contra todo pronóstico, y sus proyectos sobre mecatrónica estaban ganando fama por todo el mundo. Ambos vivían felices, y eran padres de un pequeño saludable y lleno de energía desde hacía siete años. Había solo una cosa que faltaba para que su vida fuese perfecta: que el pequeño Kazuyuki pudiese interactuar libremente con su "hermana mayor".

Su hijo era todavía muy pequeño para poder utilizar el equipamiento de realidad virtual y unirse a ellos en sus aventuras. A su vez, lo más que habían podido hacer era proyectar un avatar holográfico de Yui en la sala de su casa y en el Dicey Café usando el Augma, pero no era lo mismo que poder tocarse y sentirse directamente donde quisieran y cuando quisieran. Todavía era un trabajo en progreso encontrar la forma de que su hija en el mundo virtual pudiese venir al mundo real, pero él estaba seguro de que algún día se volvería posible.

Y ahora podría estar trabajando en ello, si "alguien" no hubiese elegido ese momento para llamarlo. Lo cual lo había llevado a estar volando en un helicóptero sobre aguas internacionales y sin saber cuál sería su destino. Solo que era "importante".

\- No te preocupes, ya no falta mucho para llegar a nuestro destino.

Kirito se volvió hacia su compañero de viaje sentado frente a él. Sin decir nada, simplemente suspiró con resignación. Sus encuentros con Seijirou Kikuoka nunca evocaban buenos recuerdos. Siempre que lo llamaba era porque necesitaba su ayuda para resolver algún problema, el cual a menudo derivaba en consecuencias que los complicaban más de lo anticipado.

\- Habías dicho que esto sería importante. – dijo Kirito. – Pero sigo sin entender por qué me llamaste a mí. Ya ahora tienes a mucha más gente a quién acudir, ¿no es así?

\- Siento mucho haber interrumpido tus vacaciones de Navidad. – dijo Kikuoka, con esa sonrisa que siempre tenía y que con los años no había dejado de ser irritante a veces. – Pero mi contacto mencionó tu nombre específicamente. No quería que fuese nadie más.

Kirito se preguntaba si eso era solo un pretexto inventado, o si decía la verdad. Tratándose de Kikuoka, eso era difícil de determinar, ya que si bien por lo general no mentía, muchas veces convenientemente dejaba fuera detalles importantes hasta que estos se volvieran "relevantes".

\- Estamos aproximándonos a las coordenadas de destino. – anunció el piloto. – Tiempo estimado de llegada, diez minutos.

\- Bien, parece que ya no tendremos que esperar mucho. – dijo Kikuoka. – Mira, ya podemos verlo.

Kirito observó a través de la ventana del helicóptero. A su alrededor no había más que mar, a excepción de una estructura que se alzaba sobre el agua, y le recordaba bastante a la Ocean Turtle, aunque un poco más grande. En la parte superior de dicha estructura, había un logotipo que parecía una CT estilizada, y que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

\- Kirigaya-kun, bienvenido al cuartel general de CyberTech.

CyberTech. Una compañía que él conocía vagamente por solo por nombre. Ocasionalmente se había asociado con algunos de sus expertos para sus proyectos en mecatrónica, ya que esa compañía se especializaba en el campo de la robótica más que en la realidad virtual o la creación de inteligencias artificiales. Estaban más orientados a la parte física de la tecnología, y de hecho desarrollaban prótesis para reemplazar extremidades perdidas, u órganos artificiales y sintéticos para quienes necesitaran de trasplantes y no pudiesen encontrar donantes.

Aterrizando el helicóptero, la puerta se abrió, y los guardias que vigilaban el helipuerto se les acercaron de inmediato con las armas en mano.

\- Identifíquense, por favor _–_ declaró uno de ellos.

\- Seijirou Kikuoka. Me acompaña Kazuto Kirigaya. Tenemos una cita con el Dr. Tatsumi.

El segundo guardia sacó un dispositivo de reconocimiento facial y escaneó los rostros de ambos para verificar sus identidades. Una vez confirmadas, asintió y le indicó a su compañero que bajase el arma. Inmediatamente sacó un dispositivo de comunicación.

\- Dr. Tatsumi, sus invitados ya están aquí como esperaba.

\- Estupendo, por favor escóltenlos a mi oficina. – replicó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

\- Tienen autorización para ingresar. Por favor acompáñennos.

Kirito y Kikuoka asintieron, y ambos ingresaron a la instalación. Los dos iban atravesando un largo corredor con ventanas de cristal, y sin estar seguros de lo que iban a encontrar, Kirito comenzó a mirar a través de los ventanales para pasar el tiempo. Podía ver una sala de cómputo, con personas sentadas frente a computadoras haciendo operaciones, más adelante una sala de ensamblaje donde los empleados estaban construyendo dispositivos mecánicos, y otra más adelante donde probaban los "juguetes" terminados.

Si no lo supiera mejor, casi creería que estaba en un escenario de ciencia-ficción. Pero él sabía mejor que nadie que la realidad podía ser mucho más extraña que la ficción, y no solo hablaba de la virtual. Ya había tenido sus escenarios extraños en muchas otras ocasiones, y este lugar no se veía muy distinto a su experiencia con el Soul Translator.

Finalmente, llegaron ante una gran puerta automática, y los guardias que los escoltaban se colocaron a ambos lados para abrirles paso. Segundos después, la puerta se les abrió, y pudieron ver la oficina, y al hombre que estaban buscando.

\- Bienvenido, Kikuoka-san. Me alegra que hayan sido tan puntuales a la cita. – les saludó, alargándoles la mano para un apretón.

\- Lo que sea por un viejo amigo. – replicó Kikuoka. – Kirigaya-kun, permíteme presentarte al Director Ejecutivo y Presidente de CyberTech, el Doctor Ryuuya Tatsumi.

El llamado Dr. Tatsumi parecía alguien cercano a la edad de Kikuoka, de pelo negro bastante corto y con unas gafas de marco delgado casi invisibles. Iba vestido de traje y con una bata de laboratorio encima, lo que le daba todo el aspecto de un intelectual veterano. Con algo de recelo, Kirito aceptó el apretón de manos, antes de que este les invitara a ambos a tomar asiento.

\- Kirigaya-san, muchos de mis investigadores han hablado muy bien sobre ti en los proyectos donde han trabajado juntos. Estaba realmente ansioso por conocerte en persona.

\- Me siento halagado. – dijo Kirito, tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible. – Sin embargo, quisiera saber por qué me citó para verlo, y aquí en este lugar tan lejos de todo y de todos.

\- Te pido disculpas. – intervino Kikuoka. – Kirigaya-kun en este momento preferiría estar disfrutando de sus vacaciones de Navidad con su familia.

Kirito discretamente le echó una mirada fulminante a Kikuoka por ese comentario, pero más que fruncir ligeramente el cejo, no hizo nada. El Dr. Tatsumi, por su parte, no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, y simplemente continuó:

\- La razón de llamarlos a este lugar, es que lo que voy a compartir con ustedes es altamente confidencial. Se trata de un proyecto en el cual he trabajado toda mi vida, y estoy a punto de completarlo. Y tengo razones para creer que tú, Kirigaya-san, tienes la última pieza que necesito para verlo realizado.

Kirito arqueó una ceja, preguntándose qué podría ser tan importante. Si se trataba de un arma o algo así, fuera lo que fuese su respuesta iba a ser que no. Sin embargo, el Dr. Tatsumi no le inspiraba el mismo nivel de desconfianza que Kikuoka, así que al menos escucharía lo que tenía que decirle.

\- Kirigaya-san, ¿qué tanto sabes sobre Akihiko Kayaba? – le preguntó. – Quiero decir, más allá de sus proyectos, investigaciones, o en general lo que todo el mundo sabe.

Kirito se detuvo a pensar. No había mucho que él supiera de Kayaba más allá de aquellos encuentros con él en el servidor de SAO, y posteriormente, su "fantasma virtual" fuera de él. ¿Sería algo que le habría dicho en uno de esos encuentros?

\- Sé que alguna vez, su sueño fue crear un castillo que flotara en el cielo, un mundo que trascendiera de las leyes y los límites del mundo real. – respondió Kirito. Y a juzgar por la sonrisa del Dr. Tatsumi, esa era la respuesta que estaba esperando.

\- Puede que esto te sorprenda, pero yo también lo conocí. – dijo el doctor. – Ambos estudiamos en el mismo instituto de investigaciones, aunque él iba unos años por delante de mí en esa época. También me contó sobre ese sueño que tenía, y quizás por eso fue que me acerqué a él, quería que fuese mi mentor.

\- ¿Su mentor? – Kirito ladeó la cabeza ligeramente con confusión.

\- Al igual que Kayaba-sempai, yo también tenía mi propio sueño. Así como él quería trascender los límites de la realidad como la conocemos, mi sueño era eliminar la barrera entre el hombre y la máquina. Yo soy alguien que piensa que cualquier cosa capaz de moverse, independientemente de si es orgánica o inorgánica, tiene vida.

Kirito levantó las cejas ligeramente. Ese era un pensamiento profundo, pero de cierta manera, sus experiencias en el mundo virtual también le daban cierta credibilidad. Primero, por supuesto, estaba Yui, y luego cómo se desarrollaban las fluctlights en Underworld gracias al Soul Translator. Todos ellos eran capaces de sentir, pensar y de tomar sus propias decisiones. ¿No significaba eso que realmente pudieran estar vivos, aunque fuesen creados artificialmente?

\- Así como Kayaba-sempai se dedicó al desarrollo de sus sistemas de realidad virtual, yo encontré mi nicho en el campo de la robótica. Mi sueño era crear, parte por parte, una máquina que fuese capaz de imitar la apariencia y el comportamiento de un humano al 100%. O dicho en otras palabras… un robot que sea tan cercano a un ser humano como sea posible. Sin embargo, cuando ocurrió el incidente de SAO, y saber que él estaba detrás de él… por un tiempo abandoné ese sueño.

El doctor bajó la cabeza ligeramente, y Kirito decidió no presionar más de momento. Evidentemente era un recuerdo doloroso para él, si Kayaba era alguien a quien él respetaba.

\- Sin embargo, cuando todo terminó, continué con mi trabajo intentando ayudar a la gente, y con el tiempo, algo en mí me hizo retomar mi viejo proyecto. Apenas hace unos meses terminé de ensamblarlo. Este es el resultado.

Acto seguido, el doctor sacó de entre su escritorio una tablet, y tras pulsarla unas cuantas veces, se la entregó a Kirito para que la observara. En la parte superior podía ver su nombre con siglas en inglés: **C** ognitiona **L A** rtificially **I** ntelligent **R** eplicant, o simplemente C.L.A.I.R. Ignorando cuánto se habría esforzado por sacar ese acrónimo, los ojos de Kirito casi se salen al verlo: eran unos esquemas tridimensionales que formaban una silueta femenina, con una red tan estrecha que era como si reprodujese las células del cuerpo. Las células formaban tejidos, los tejidos formaban órganos, los órganos sistemas, y así hasta completar una reproducción casi perfecta de un cuerpo humano.

\- Esto es… increíble. – dijo Kirito. – Es un cuerpo robot compuesto por millones… no, por billones de micromotores, como si cada uno de ellos fuese una célula.

\- Me llevó más de una década y media ensamblarlo todo. – dijo el Dr. Tatsumi con un cierto deje de orgullo. – Solo hay uno en todo el mundo, y está en mi posesión actualmente.

\- Es impresionante, sí. – Kirito le regresó la tablet. – Pero sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver conmigo.

\- Esa es la razón por la cual quise contactarte. Como sabes, mi campo es mayormente la robótica, así que mi desarrollo está más orientado a la parte física de la tecnología. Pese a que me llevó años y toda una vida de esfuerzo desarrollar el C.L.A.I.R, está solo digamos al 95% completado. El 5% restante es el componente más importante: la chispa de vida.

\- ¿Chispa de vida? – preguntó Kirito.

\- Admitiré que no soy un experto con inteligencias artificiales. Esa era el área de Kayaba-sempai. Sin embargo, hace unos meses recibí un mensaje anónimo donde mencionaban que tú, Kirigaya-san, tenías la pieza que a mí me faltaba. La que sería capaz de darle vida al C.L.A.I.R. Por eso fue que decidí contactarte.

Kirito se quedó pensando en esas palabras por un momento. Primero, en la parte sobre ese "mensaje anónimo", su instinto le decía quién podría haber sido el remitente. Pero no sabía si el Doctor Tatsumi le creería si le dijera que podría haber sido enviado por un fantasma virtual, así que no dijo nada.

Dejando de lado eso, estaba lo demás: la pieza faltante, la chispa de vida, inteligencia artificial… todas esas palabras apuntaban a una sola cosa. De pronto, se hizo la imagen mental del esquema del cuerpo robótico, y sobre ella superpuso la imagen de Yui. Por fin, tal vez su sueño de poder traerla al mundo real, de que pudiese estar con él, con Asuna, y con su hermano menor. Poder interactuar directamente. Poder abrazarse, tocarse la una al otro, poder jugar juntos…

\- Asumiendo que sí la tuviera… ¿qué ganaría usted con ello? Un proyecto como este C.L.A.I.R le podría hacer ganar mucho dinero. – preguntó Kirito. – Alguien como yo no podría retornarle beneficios.

\- No espero que lo hagas. – dijo el doctor. – Mi compañía vale lo suficiente como para haberme retirado desde hace años. Este fue solo mi… pasatiempo personal, de alguna manera. Hasta yo sé que el mundo no está listo para que esto se haga público. Sin embargo…

\- ¿Sin embargo? – preguntó Kirito con interés.

\- Si el C.L.A.I.R es capaz de interactuar en el mundo humano sin ser descubierto, y ser aceptado como un ser vivo, significará que logré mi sueño, de eliminar la distinción entre hombre y máquina, o al menos lo más cerca que podría llegar. Eso es todo el beneficio que querría.

Kirito se reclinó sobre su asiento, meditándolo profundamente. En su experiencia, si una oferta parecía demasiado buena para ser cierta, normalmente lo era. Por otra parte, él era bastante bueno para leer a las personas, y de alguna manera pudo sentir cierta afinidad por el doctor. En sus ojos no veía malicia, simplemente un deseo de ver realizado el sueño de su vida, y no estaba pidiéndole nada más a cambio.

\- Necesito tiempo para pensarlo. Y me gustaría… ver los esquemas de C.L.A.I.R en mayor detalle, solo para estar seguro.

\- No hay problema. – El doctor inmediatamente apagó la tablet, y extrajo de ella la tarjeta de memoria para ponérsela en la mano. – Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Cuando tomes una decisión, contacta a Kikuoka-san. Él tiene mi número en discado rápido y siempre sabrá donde encontrarme.

Kirito le echó una mirada fugaz a Kikuoka, que sonreía como siempre. Él no pudo más que rodar los ojos, pero para ignorarlo de momento, centró su atención en la tarjeta de memoria.

Uno de sus mayores objetivos al incursionar en la mecatrónica era el poder construirle a Yui un cuerpo físico en el mundo real. Más todavía cuando nació Kazuyuki, nada les habría hecho más felices que poder tener a sus dos hijos interactuando directamente. Y él no quería tener que esperar a que su hijo fuera lo bastante mayor para poder usar el equipamiento de realidad virtual.

* * *

 _ **17 de Diciembre, 18:39 horas, Dicey Café…**_

El café de Agil, que seguía siendo su sitio habitual de reunión con sus amigos, aquel día estuvo mucho más silencioso que de costumbre. Kirito y Asuna le habían pedido que les cediera el espacio del local por esa tarde, sin avisarles al resto de sus amigos de lo que estaban por mostrarles. En parte también se debía a que no sabían cómo darles la noticia de ese sorpresivo giro de acontecimientos.

En aquel momento los únicos en el local eran Kirito, Asuna, el hijo de ambos, y por supuesto Agil, que seguía detrás de la barra lavando los vasos como de costumbre. Con ayuda de sus dispositivos Augma, todos observaban la proyección tridimensional del C.L.A.I.R mientras el holograma de Yui escaneaba todos y cada uno de sus componentes para determinar su función, volando en su forma de Pixie de Navegación de pies a cabeza. Después de casi una hora, asumió su tamaño normal y aterrizó en el suelo.

\- ¿Y bien, Yui-chan? – preguntó Asuna.

\- He escaneado todos y cada uno de los componentes de este cuerpo robótico. – dijo Yui. – Me sorprende que ese Dr. Tatsumi haya podido replicar todas las funciones del cuerpo humano a la perfección.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no hay alguna trampa? – preguntó Kirito. – ¿No tiene armas o algún mecanismo de autodestrucción escondido en alguna parte?

\- Sí, sería un problema si fuera infectado por un virus Skynet y se volviera Terminator. – bromeó Agil. Kirito y Asuna le dirigieron una mirada fulminante cada uno, y en respuesta solo se encogió de hombros. – Solo decía.

\- No habría espacio para ellas de todas maneras. – replicó Yui. – Este cuerpo fue ensamblado literalmente célula por célula, y cada uno de sus micromotores cumple la misma función que una célula en un cuerpo humano ordinario.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa? – preguntó Kazuyuki con curiosidad.

\- Significa que necesita comer, dormir, y todo lo demás que hacen los humanos normales. – explicó Asuna. – ¿No es así, Kirito-kun?

\- El doctor Tatsumi dijo que quería hacerlo lo más cercano a un humano posible. – dijo Kirito. – No me extraña, después de todo, su compañía se especializa en prótesis para reemplazar miembros u órganos perdidos a las personas que los necesiten. Tiene sentido que quieran que funcionen igual que con los humanos.

\- Correcto. – afirmó Yui. – Con decirles que cada parte que representa la piel tiene sensores de temperatura, textura y demás, igual que el sentido del tacto. En esencia su funcionamiento sería idéntico al de un cuerpo humano ordinario, salvo por dos cosas. El cuerpo crecería por algunos años, pero no envejecería visiblemente. Y tampoco tiene… funciones reproductivas.

\- ¿Funciones reproductivas? – preguntó Kazuyuki. Kirito y Asuna se miraron uno a la otra; pensando por un momento cómo decírselo. Sabían que su pequeño era un niño listo y no aceptaría mentiras o verdades a medias.

\- Eh, significa que… no puede tener bebés. – dijo Asuna.

Ya de por sí la idea de que fuese capaz de emular el comportamiento y las funciones humanas era impresionante, pero al menos el Doctor Tatsumi había establecido cierto límite al no dotar a su proyecto de esa capacidad específica. Ya sería llegar un poco demasiado lejos, aunque dados lo avanzado de los esquemas, no sabían si no lo hizo porque no pudo o no quiso. Y mejor no preguntar.

\- Como sea, Asuna, ¿qué opinas de esto? – preguntó Kirito para alejar la tensión. – Durante años he querido encontrar la forma de desarrollar un avatar completo para Yui en el mundo real, pero alguien ya me ganó de mano a hacerlo. Quizás no sea lo mismo, pero podría ser nuestra oportunidad de traerla por fin con nosotros.

\- Lo sé, pero… no estoy segura. – dijo Asuna. – Ese tal doctor Tatsumi, ¿realmente no te pidió nada? ¿Simplemente te está regalando su proyecto de toda la vida así como si nada?

\- Eso fue lo que me dijo. Dice que solo quiere verlo realizado, y que no necesita nada más.

\- ¿Y le crees? – insistió la pelirroja. Kirito se tomó un momento para pensar en cómo responderle. Decirle simplemente "sí" no sería suficiente. Antes de eso tendría que explicarle el por qué.

\- El Doctor Tatsumi parece haber conocido a Akihiko Kayaba. Dijo que lo admiraba y que tenía su propio sueño, igual que Kayaba lo tuvo en su momento. La diferencia fue que al parecer no lo perdió de vista, o al menos no de la misma manera que lo hizo Kayaba cuando sucedió lo de SAO. Y la verdad cuando hablamos… creo que vi un poco de mí mismo en él. Su sueño no es tan diferente del nuestro, si nos ponemos a pensar.

La familia Kirigaya se quedó en silencio. Agil tampoco quiso decir una palabra, pues era un asunto bastante personal para ellos, pero dejó de lavar vasos por un momento, intrigado por lo que decidirían.

\- Papá, mamá. – intervino Kazuyuki. – Con ese cuerpo robot que mencionan… Yui-neechan podría estar aquí con nosotros, ¿verdad?

El matrimonio miró a su hijo, y luego se vieron entre ellos. Eso era lo que todos querían, poder estar los cuatro juntos en el mismo lugar como una familia. Pero Kazuyuki era muy pequeño para usar los dispositivos de realidad virtual, y su interacción con Yui se limitaba solo a lugares específicos donde pudiesen establecer la interfaz audiovisual. Podían verse y hablar… pero no tocarse ni darse muestras de afecto físico.

\- Yui-neechan… tú quieres estar aquí con nosotros, ¿verdad? – preguntó el pequeño, mirando a su "hermana mayor".

Yui se miró su propia mano, y sin decir palabra caminó hacia su familia. Estiró los dedos como si intentara tocarlos, aunque todos sabían que no podía hacerlo. El avatar holográfico se distorsionó al hacer contacto y atravesar la mano tangible de su hermanito, y una expresión melancólica apareció en los rostros de todos.

Desde que Yui se había convertido en su hija, ella siempre había estado con ellos. Les había traído tantas alegrías, tantos momentos llenos de amor y diversión. Incluso cuando Kazuyuki nació, eso no había cambiado; Yui se sentía muy feliz de poder tener un hermanito menor, aunque le entristecía no poder cargarlo o cuidarlo como ellos lo hacían. Por lo mismo, Kirito había estado trabajando muy duro en mejorar la interfaz entre el mundo real y el mundo virtual, intentando acercarlos lo más posible y eliminar esa brecha que parecía casi insalvable.

\- Claro que quiero. Quiero poder estar con papá y mamá en ambos mundos, y poder jugar con mi hermanito. No quiero esperar a que tengas la edad suficiente para poder usar la tecnología de inmersión.

\- Es cierto, ¿por qué tengo que esperar tantos años? – se quejó el pequeño, enfurruñado.

Kirito y Asuna se rieron ligeramente. Gracias a los avances en la tecnología de inmersión total, la edad segura para utilizarla había bajado de los trece a los diez años, aunque Kazuyuki todavía tenía que esperar otros tres para poder utilizar el Amusphere. A menos que la redujeran un poco más durante ese tiempo, pero eso no dependía de ellos.

\- Ya en serio… yo también quiero poder jugar con Yui-neechan. Ustedes decían que todos somos una familia, ¿no es así?

Kirito y Asuna asintieron simultáneamente. Su hijo tenía toda la razón. Todos eran una familia, y nada ni nadie les impedirían cumplir su sueño de poder estar juntos. La decisión ya estaba tomada de manera unánime.

\- Bien, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. – dijo Kirito. – Agil, no vayas a comentarles de esto a los demás, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Mi boca está sellada. – dijo el aludido, haciendo un gesto de cerrar con llave. – Creo que ustedes son los que tienen derecho de darles la sorpresa a todos. Vayan con cuidado.

Despidiéndose de su amigo, la familia Kirigaya apagó la interfaz del bar y se marcharon de regreso a casa. Tenían mucho en qué pensar con respecto a la decisión que habían tomado, pero tenían tiempo de sobra para hacerlo. Podrían pasar toda la noche discutiéndolo si fuese necesario.

* * *

 _ **21 de Diciembre, residencia Kirigaya…**_

La casa Kirigaya podía no ser tan grande ni tan elegante comparada con la mansión donde Asuna había crecido toda su vida, pero era más que suficiente para ella. Vivir tranquila y feliz bajo el mismo techo que su marido e hijos era todo lo que necesitaba para estar satisfecha, pese a las objeciones de su madre. Asuna argumentaba que no necesitaba un espacio tan grande cuando ahí tenían sitio para todo lo que necesitaban, por lo cual dichas objeciones eran cada vez menos frecuentes.

Kirito había llamado a Kikuoka dos noches antes, y la única respuesta de parte de este fue que "el paquete sería entregado a tiempo para Navidad". La pareja no supo si era algún tipo de broma o lo decía literalmente, pero decidieron no darle importancia de momento.

Aquel día habían salido de compras para buscar regalos para sus amigos, y acordaron ir por separado para sorprenderse uno a la otra el día de Navidad. Asuna regresó a casa primero, pero de camino a casa se encontró con Suguha, quien se ofreció a llevarle algunas.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, Suguha. – le dijo mientras cruzaban la calle. – No podría haberlas cargado todas yo sola.

\- Oniichan a veces puede ser un desconsiderado. – dijo la peliazul. – Pero en serio, ¿compraste regalos para todos?

\- Incluyéndote a ti. Y además… gracias por ayudarme a escoger un regalo para Kirito-kun.

\- No fue nada, somos familia después de todo. – replicó Suguha sonriendo, hasta que de repente se detuvo. – Oye, mira eso.

Suguha señaló al frente, y Asuna también se detuvo. Ya estaban por llegar a su casa, pero enfrente de esta había estacionado un camión de carga. A simple vista podría parecer de mudanza o algo por el estilo, pero al acercarse un poco más, ambas pudieron ver el logo CT que había en los costados.

\- ¿Qué hace ese camión enfrente de su casa? – preguntó Suguha.

\- Es de CyberTech. – dijo Asuna, sonriendo una vez que superó la sorpresa. – Por fin ya está aquí.

\- ¿Qué está aquí?

Sin responderle, Asuna avanzó hacia el camión, y el conductor se bajó para recibirla, con una tablet en mano. Alcanzaba a oír a Suguha que seguía preguntándose qué pasaba, pero no le prestó atención.

\- Asuna Kirigaya-san, ¿correcto? – dijo el conductor al verla. – Paquete enviado por Kikuoka-san para usted y su marido. Necesitamos que ambos confirmen que ya lo recibieron.

\- Deme un minuto, tengo que avisarle. – Asuna inmediatamente sacó su teléfono celular y buscó a su marido en el discado rápido. Esperando unos segundos, y apenas oyó que tomaba la llamada, gritó emocionada. – ¡Kirito-kun, ya está aquí!

\- ¿Ya llegó? – replicó él desde el otro lado. – Vaya, Kikuoka-san no estaba bromeando. Sí lo entregó a tiempo para Navidad.

\- Como sea, tienes que venir a casa rápido. Tenemos que confirmar ambos que lo recibimos.

\- Está bien, cuando Kazuyuki termine su ronda en el… ah, qué lástima, ya perdió. Vamos para allá de inmediato, nos vemos. – Y dicho eso, terminó la llamada.

Pidiéndole al conductor del camión que esperase un poco, Asuna guardó su teléfono con muchas ansias. Por su parte, Suguha seguía preguntándose qué tenía de especial ese paquete para que estuviese tan emocionada, a lo cual la pelirroja se deleitó en decirle que esperara a que llegara Kirito para que pudiesen darle la noticia juntos. La Kirigaya menor frunció la boca, pero no pudo hacer nada si ese paquete no era para ella.

 **…**

\- Esto es… ¡wow!

Una vez que ambos, Asuna y Kirito confirmaron la entrega, el conductor y su asistente les ayudaron a bajar el paquete del camión, y llevarlo adentro bien lejos de cualquier ojo curioso. Ya después que el camión se marchó, pudieron mostrarle a Suguha lo que habían recibido.

De primera instancia, Suguha casi se desmayó cuando lo abrieron y adentro había lo que parecía un cuerpo humano. Y al ver más de cerca, notó además que se parecía enormemente a Yui, si esta hubiese alcanzado la pubertad y en vez de su vestido usual llevase un traje ajustado con líneas que parecían salidas de la película Tron cubriéndole el cuerpo, a excepción de las manos y pies. Cuando finalmente le contaron toda la historia, no pudo evitar preguntarse si intencionalmente la hicieron idéntica a Yui o fue solo coincidencia.

\- Entonces… ¿estás diciendo que pueden transferir a Yui a este cuerpo para que interactúe con nosotros en el mundo real? – preguntó Suguha, todavía intentando procesar lo que su hermano y su cuñada le habían contado, y viendo con mucho interés la tablet con las especificaciones.

\- Eso fue lo que dijo el Doctor Tatsumi. – dijo Kirito. – Pero no lo sabremos hasta que hayamos descargado el programa de Yui en él.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con este nombre, "Clair"? – preguntó Suguha, observando el acrónimo que estaba por encima. – ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó pensándolo?

\- Ni idea. – dijo Asuna. – El punto es, por fin podremos traer a Yui-chan al mundo real, y podremos estar todos juntos.

\- ¡Yui-neechan por fin vendrá! – exclamó Kazuyuki emocionado.

Mientras tanto, su padre sacaba algo más que estaba oculto en un compartimiento de la caja de metal. Era un dispositivo rectangular que tenía un cable largo saliéndole por los dos extremos, y al observar las clavijas, se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente asintió al saber lo que era.

\- Este debe ser el adaptador para hacer la transferencia. Si mal no recuerdo, debe haber un… sí aquí está. – Kirito revisó detrás de la nuca del androide, y encontró un pequeño slot que se abría justo donde empezaba su cordón espinal, aunque estaba bien oculto por su larga cabellera.

\- Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a traer a Yui-neechan al mundo real! – exclamó el pequeño.

\- Tranquilízate, hijo, esto no va a ser así nada más. – explicó Kirito. – Transferir una IA a un cuerpo androide es un proceso muy delicado, y no podemos permitirnos errores. Es de Yui de quien estamos hablando, recuerdan.

El hijo se desinfló un poco por las palabras de su padre, pero claramente se veía ansioso de estar tan cerca de poder jugar con su hermana mayor. Aunque la pareja también estaba emocionada, ambos lo disimulaban mejor e intentaban contener sus ansias, para soltarlas una vez que el proceso tuviera éxito. Suguha, por su parte, no sabía qué pensar; ella igual que los demás habían apoyado a su manera a Kirito y Asuna en ese deseo que tenían por traer a Yui al mundo real, y ahora por fin podría volverse realidad.

\- Asuna, conectemos la interfaz. Es el momento de la verdad.

La interfaz que tenían en casa era idéntica a la del Dicey Café, y le permitía a Yui proyectar su avatar tridimensional en la sala, pero todavía no habían podido hacer que pudiera moverse libremente por el resto de la casa. El equipamiento era muy costoso para extender el rango en un área menor de los quince metros cuadrados, pero claro, eso muy pronto cesaría de ser un problema.

\- Bienvenidos a casa. Hola, Suguha. – les saludó, y entonces notó el cuerpo androide. – Ese es…

\- Sí, Yui-chan. Tu avatar para el mundo real. – dijo Asuna. – Por fin podrás estar aquí con nosotros de verdad.

\- Hagámosle un chequeo completo primero. – sugirió Kirito. – Hay que asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden. Kazuyuki, conecta este cable a la terminal de mi computadora. Sugu, ayúdame a poner el cuerpo androide tendido sobre el sillón y conecta el otro extremo.

 **…**

Les llevó menos de diez minutos completar toda la preparación. El C.L.A.I.R descansaba tendido en el sillón tal cuan largo era, con el cable conectado detrás de la nuca y la cabeza cómodamente descansando sobre una almohada.

Kirito había pasado el resto del tiempo haciendo un escaneo a los sistemas del cuerpo antes de iniciar la transferencia de datos, mientras su hijo observaba el monitor y ocasionalmente le hacía preguntas de los detalles que veía.

\- Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema. – dijo Kirito al revisar algo, concretamente en el cerebro del C.L.A.I.R. – La capacidad del cerebro parece ser solo ligeramente mayor a la de un cerebro humano.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Kazuyuki. Yui apareció en la pantalla del monitor y procedió a explicar:

\- Estudios recientes dicen que el cerebro humano es capaz de almacenar y procesar aproximadamente 2,5 petabytes de información. El cerebro de C.L.A.I.R tiene una capacidad teórica de 2,8 petabytes.

\- ¿Y eso qué? – preguntó Suguha. – ¿No dicen que la gente no llega a usar ni el 10% de su cerebro en toda su vida?

\- Eso es un mito refutado ya muchas veces. – dijo Kirito. – Dicho eso, cuando vimos los datos de Underworld más adelante, la mayoría de las fluctlights que se quedaron allí no llegaron a desarrollar parámetros mayores a un solo petabyte, pero hay un aspecto importante aquí.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Suguha de nuevo. – Háblenme en lenguaje humano porque ustedes son los expertos en todo esto, ¿recuerdan?

\- Hay datos o parámetros que determinan la identidad y personalidad. – explicó Asuna. – Son únicos e inamovibles, y son los que determinan quién eres. Si por cualquier motivo estos se alteran, es como si te convirtieras en otra persona. Piensa en ello como si tuvieras un accidente de auto, perdiste la memoria y nunca la recuperas.

\- Esos fueron los parámetros que intenté aislar cuando conocimos a Yui en SAO. – continuó Kirito. – Pero al final tuve que usar un algoritmo de compresión muy rápido para poder encapsular todo su programa antes de que el sistema lo borrara.

\- Sigo sin entender, pero bueno. – dijo Suguha. – De todas maneras, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- Para descargar el programa de Yui en el cuerpo androide, los parámetros tienen que ser asignados en las zonas correctas del cerebro. El programa completo de Yui ha evolucionado y sobrepasa el límite, así que no podemos hacerlo a la ligera, y en este caso no puedo hacer un algoritmo de compresión.

\- ¿Y qué pasará si solo lo descargas y ya? – preguntó de nuevo Suguha. Kirito y Asuna intercambiaron miradas, y el primero dio un respingo antes de responderle.

\- Los datos incompletos podrían corromperse o dañarse. Eso dañaría el programa completo, y por extensión a la propia Yui. Y eso no podemos permitirlo de alguna manera.

\- Ay… ahora sí entendí. – asintió Suguha.

\- ¿Y entonces cómo vamos a transferir a Yui-neechan al cuerpo? – preguntó Kazuyuki.

\- Bueno, podemos eliminar los datos innecesarios. – dijo Yui. – Mientras mi programa base siga intacto, todo lo demás estará bien.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuestros recuerdos? – preguntó Asuna. – ¿No hay riesgo de que se pierdan? No me gustaría que tuvieras que pasar por lo mismo que yo en… ya sabes.

El silencio volvió a caer en medio de todos. Desde el incidente de Ordinal Scale, el mayor miedo de todos era volver a perder sus recuerdos. Después de todo, estos representaban no solo su identidad, sino el lazo que los unía entre ellos y con todos sus amigos. Para ellos, perder sus recuerdos sería peor que morir.

\- Eso no va a suceder mientras tengamos cuidado. – aseguró Kirito. – Yui, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme con esto?

\- Sin problemas, papá. – aseguró Yui, haciendo saludo militar. – Cuenta conmigo.

\- Papá. – intervino Kazuyuki. – ¿Cuánto tardará todo esto?

De nuevo, el matrimonio Kirigaya intercambió miradas. Luego miraron a su hija en el monitor, como buscando ayuda. Esta tardó un momento en captar el mensaje, pero después de quedarse pensativa, sonrió y dijo:

\- Según mis cálculos… 24 horas, 19 minutos y 40,8 segundos en total.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Un día entero?! ¡¿Tengo que esperar un día entero para que Yui-neechan pueda estar con nosotros?! – exclamó Kazuyuki.

\- Kazuyuki, nosotros llevamos esperando mucho más que tú. Desde antes que nacieras, incluso. – dijo Asuna.

\- Ya sé, pero aun así…

\- Bueno, si no quieres esperar más de lo necesario, yo digo que mejor empecemos ya. – dijo Kirito. – Yui, ¿estás lista?

\- Más lista imposible, papá. – declaró Yui.

\- Muy bien. – Kirito tecleó los últimos comandos para empezar a ejecutar el programa. Finalmente apareció el cuadro de diálogo de confirmación, y sin dudarlo, pulsó "OK" para iniciar. – Iniciando.

Y ese fue el inicio de una larga y tediosa descarga. El hijo menor Kirigaya se dejó caer en el sillón mientras su madre y su tía se sentaban con él. Sería un proceso muy largo y seguramente aburrido para muchos. Pero para Kirito y Asuna, que habían estado esperando tanto tiempo para traer a su hija al mundo real, un día más para poder estar juntos era un precio pequeño a pagar.

* * *

 _ **23 de Diciembre, 16:38 horas…**_

La espera resultó ser algo mayor de lo que esperaban. Incluso después de terminar la descarga del programa de Yui dentro del cerebro del C.L.A.I.R, al terminar revisaron el manual de instrucciones, y resultó que una vez completada la transferencia de datos, había otro período en el cual el cuerpo tenía que permanecer inactivo para la fase de activación inicial, que llevaría otras doce horas aproximadamente.

Sobra decir que Kazuyuki volvió a molestarse por la espera, pues él más que nadie, incluso que los propios Kirito y Asuna, estaba ansioso por estar allí en el momento en que su querida hermana mayor abriera los ojos. Sin embargo, después de permanecer en vigilia casi toda la noche, finalmente el sueño lo venció, y Asuna y Suguha tuvieron que llevárselo a su dormitorio.

A su vez, Kirito había permanecido en el mismo lugar todo el rato, tratando de mantenerse despierto, pero finalmente la cafeína perdió su efecto y terminó quedándose dormido en su silla de trabajo. Suguha y Asuna eventualmente también se fueron a dormir, de modo que ninguno de ellos pudo ver cuando el cuerpo androide comenzó a moverse, primero a respirar haciendo subir y bajar su pecho, y luego a mover sus manos y pies ligeramente.

En aquel momento, Asuna y Suguha salieron del dormitorio y se dirigieron a la sala, casi sobresaltándose de ver que el sillón donde antes estaba el cuerpo androide ahora estaba vacío, pero rápidamente se calmaron al ver donde estaba. De pie al lado de Kirito, y a punto de tocarle la mejilla con el dedo para despertarlo, por lo que tardó un momento en percatarse de que ellas habían llegado.

\- Shhh. – dijo poniéndose el otro dedo en la boca y riéndose ligeramente. Asuna y Suguha entendieron el mensaje y guardaron silencio. – ¿Papá? Papá, despierta.

\- Hmm… – Kirito gruñó ligeramente y empezó a restregarse los párpados. Lentamente los fue abriendo hasta aclararse la visión… y ver los ojos que tenía frente a él. – ¡Ah, qué, qué…! ¿Yui?

\- Buenos días, papá. – lo saludó con su sonrisa inocente habitual, mientras Suguha y Asuna se reían de que casi se fue para atrás con todo y silla. Sin embargo, después de superar la sorpresa, Kirito se puso de pie y la sujetó suavemente de los hombros.

\- Yui… ¿cómo te sientes? – le preguntó. – ¿En verdad funcionó, no hubo errores?

En respuesta, Yui simplemente le tocó la cara a su padre con sus manos. Kirito notó que, para ser piel sintética artificial, realmente no era diferente de la piel humana ordinaria. Sus manos se sentían igual de cálidas que las de Asuna siempre que compartían momentos juntos. Padre e hija luego entrelazaron sus manos y Yui lo miró fijamente a los ojos, tan llenos de vida como los de su avatar cuando la encontraron por primera vez en SAO hacía tantos años.

\- Qué… cálido. – dijo Yui. – Así que así es como se siente el mundo real.

\- Yui-chan. – se acercó Asuna para tomarla también de las manos. – Increíble. No se siente nada artificial. Realmente estás aquí, apenas puedo creerlo.

\- Mamá… – dijo Yui, y de inmediato se echó al cuello de Asuna. Estando de pie era casi tan alta como su mamá, que solo le ganaba ligeramente gracias a ir de puntillas.

\- Oigan, no me dejen a mí por fuera. – intervino también Suguha, que lo primero que hizo fue agarrarle las mejillas y jalárselas juguetonamente. – Wow, ¿seguros que es un cuerpo artificial?

\- ¡Au, no tan fuerte, eso duele! – exclamó Yui.

\- Suguha, ya deja eso. – dijo Asuna. – Pero en serio, no puedo creer que lo lográramos. Por fin podremos estar todos juntos.

\- ¿Oigan, y yo estoy pintado o qué? – oyeron la voz de Kazuyuki, que ya se había despertado y se acercaba bastante enfurruñado. – ¡Ah, no es justo, yo quería ver cuando Yui-neechan despertara! ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

\- Perdón, me quedé dormido. – dijo Kirito. Yui por su parte, se aproximó y se agachó para ver a su hermanito frente a frente a los ojos.

\- Sabes, ahora que te veo eres más pequeño de lo que pensaba. – dijo juguetonamente.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¡Algún día voy a crecer más alto que tú, neechan, ya lo verás!

\- No lo dudo. Pero mientras tanto… – Y sin más, Yui agarró a su hermanito por debajo de las axilas y se lo montó en los hombros. – ¡Vamos a jugar, hermanito!

\- ¡Whoa, espera! ¡Bájame, bájame!

Y entre risas, Yui se echó a correr por la sala con su hermanito encima, que a pesar de quejarse al principio pronto estaba riendo feliz de jugar con su hermana mayor. Entre tanto, Kirito, Asuna y Suguha no podían hacer más que sonreír de verlos divertirse como hermanos, tal como siempre lo habían deseado.

\- Apenas puedo creer que esté pasando. Pellízquenme por si estoy soñando. – dijo Asuna. Kirito estuvo feliz de obedecer e inmediatamente le dio un pellizco en el brazo. – ¡Au! ¡Kirito-kun, no lo dije literalmente!

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó el pelinegro. – Pero de cualquier manera, por fin pudimos cumplir nuestra promesa. Al fin los cuatro, Yui, Kazuyuki, tú y yo, podemos ser una familia en el mundo real.

Los tres siguieron observando a Yui corretear por la casa con su hermanito a cuestas. La chica se molestó cuando a su hermanito le dio por agarrarla del pelo como si fuesen riendas de caballo, y en venganza lo echó en el sofá para torturarlo haciéndole cosquillas en los pies descalzos.

\- Oigan, tengo una idea. – dijo Suguha de repente. – ¿No creen que deberíamos darles a todos los demás la sorpresa? Y ya se acerca Navidad, así que…

\- ¿Qué estás planeando, Sugu? – preguntó Kirito.

La menor de los hermanos Kirigaya sacó su teléfono e inmediatamente pulsó el número en marcado rápido del Dicey Café, esperando a que conectara.

\- ¿Agil-san? Oye, ha habido un cambio de planes. ¿Crees que podamos ocupar tu local mañana para la fiesta de Navidad?

Kirito y Asuna intercambiaron miradas, y rápidamente comenzaron a reír. Sin duda sería una gran sorpresa para todos sus amigos, que pudieran llevar a Yui a la fiesta de Navidad, y no como un avatar virtual, sino en carne y hueso. O de lo que fuera que estuviese hecho su cuerpo físico, pero igualmente, solo era un tecnicismo.

* * *

 _ **24 de Diciembre, 20:23 horas, Dicey Café…**_

Las reuniones del grupo de amigos en el mundo real eran cada vez más difíciles, ya que la mayoría de ellos se había mudado a otras partes del país por cuestiones de trabajo, o cuando al igual que Kirito y Asuna, habían decidido sentar cabeza y formar sus propias familias. Sin embargo, siempre que podían se reunían para ocasiones especiales, y la fiesta de Navidad no era la excepción.

\- Es tarde y no llegan. – se quejó Klein viendo su reloj. – Lo que sea esa sorpresa que tienen Kirinoji y Asuna, más vale que sea algo bueno. Dejé de lado a mis amigos para venir con ustedes, me deben una por esto.

\- Ja, ¿de qué te quejas? – dijo Lizbeth dándole con el codo. – Solo estás molesto porque fuiste el único que no se consiguió una cita.

\- Oye, eso fue un golpe bajo. – replicó él. – ¿Y qué hay de la tuya, no se supone que se enfermó y por eso tuvo que dejarte plantada?

\- Ya, por favor, cálmense. – dijo Silica, que a pesar de ser adulta seguía siendo la más bajita en estatura de todo el grupo, y por tanto no la mejor para calmar las tensiones.

\- Pero en serio, yo también quiero saber qué se traen entre manos. – dijo Sinon. – Agil, ¿seguro que no nos los puedes contar?

\- Créanme, si se los digo no me creerán. – dijo el barman, sirviendo en una jarra y deslizándola hacia Ryotaro para que este se la bajara casi de un trago. – A mí solo me contaron, todavía tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

\- Suguha tampoco nos ha querido decir, qué mala es. – se quejó Liz una vez que terminó de molestar a Klein. – ¡Ah, rayos! ¿Por qué no se dan prisa?

Y como respondiendo a su llamado, en ese preciso instante sonó la campanilla de la puerta. Los Kirigaya comenzaron a ingresar uno tras otro en orden: primero Kazuto, luego Asuna llevando de la mano a Kazuyuki, después Suguha… y alguien más detrás de ella, una mujer vestida con abrigo, capucha y gafas oscuras.

\- ¡Por fin que llegan, nos han hecho esperar toda la tarde! – dijo Liz plantándose frente a ellos.

\- Lo sentimos, Liz, es que teníamos que preparar algunos detalles de último minuto. – dijo Asuna.

\- ¿Qué clase de detalles? – preguntó la castaña pecosa, que luego dirigió su mirada hacia la persona misteriosa que los acompañaba. – ¿Y quién es ella? No sabía que esta fiesta iba a ser por invitación también.

Los Kirigaya intercambiaron miradas de complicidad entre ellos, y detrás de la barra Agil tuvo que aguantarse soltar unas risitas para no echar a perder la sorpresa. Kirito se aclaró la garganta y procedió a dar la gran revelación.

\- Escuchen todos, hoy vamos a celebrar con alguien más, y tendrá que ser de una manera muy especial. ¿Yui, si eres tan amable?

\- ¿Yui? ¿Qué quieres decir con…?

Inmediatamente, cuando la mujer misteriosa se sacó las gafas y se bajó la capucha del abrigo para sacar su larga cabellera negra, mostró su rostro enfrente de todos con una gran sonrisa llena de inocencia que todos conocían demasiado bien. Y si no fuera suficiente, la voz al hablar sin duda sellaría el hecho de que no estaban viendo cosas.

\- Hola a todos, gusto de verlos en el mundo real.

\- No… no puede ser. ¿O sí? – exclamó Liz.

\- ¿Eres tú… Yui-chan? ¿Nuestra Yui-chan? – agregó Sinon, sacándose las gafas y limpiándolas.

\- ¡Estás más alta que yo! – dijo Silica poniéndose frente a frente.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ahora sí ya me confundieron. – Klein levantó las manos. – Están tratando de decirme que esta linda señorita es la Yui que conocemos del mundo virtual. Muy convincente su apariencia, pero todavía no les creo.

\- Klein-san, tú fuiste el que nos convenció de ayudar a Freya en la búsqueda de Excalibur, y cuando reveló que era Thor disfrazado, fue a ti a quien te dio su martillo como recompensa.

\- ¡Hey, todavía no me dejan superar ese…! Un momento, nadie más lo sabe excepto… De acuerdo, ¿quién le fue con el chisme?

\- No es mentira. – dijo Asuna. – Yui-chan, ¿por qué no le dices algo que solo tú sabrías?

\- Hmm… ¡ah! ¿Recuerdas cuando tomamos la misión de "Invasores de las Profundidades del Mar"? Ustedes la aceptaron para llevarme a montar en una gran ballena. Y tú esperabas encontrar una sirena cuando llegamos a la entrada del templo.

Inmediatamente Klein perdió todo el color de la cara. Les echó miradas a Rika y Keiko en busca de ayuda, pero ambas le respondieron con gesto de "a mí no me veas". Eso y lo de Freya/Thor había quedado dentro del grupo y habían pactado de no decírselo a nadie, pero especialmente la parte de llevar a Yui a ver una ballena… eso no había forma de refutarlo.

\- No es posible, ¿de verdad lograron traerla al mundo real? – dijo mientras le tocaba las mejillas con la punta de los dedos. – ¿Pero cómo lo hicieron?

\- Jaja, es una larga historia. – dijo Kirito. – Pero tenemos toda la noche para contarla. Agil, lo de costumbre.

\- ¡Bourbon en las rocas saliendo!

Y con eso oficialmente se inició la fiesta de Navidad en el Dicey Café. Todos tenían muchas preguntas sobre cómo habían logrado traer a Yui al mundo real, y estuvieron encantados de responderlas. Ahora tendrían un motivo mucho mayor para celebrar sus fiestas.

 **…**

A cinco minutos para la media noche, la celebración no había parado, y los que todavía podían moverse seguían bailando, cantando en el karaoke, o simplemente sentados en la barra o las mesas tomándose sus tragos. Asuna y Kirito tuvieron que llevar a Kazuyuki a la trastienda cuando finalmente no aguantó más el sueño y se quedó dormido.

\- ¡Muy bien, escuchen todos! – anunció Liz aplaudiendo fuertemente para atraer la atención. – Ya casi es medianoche y eso quiere decir que pronto será hora de abrir nuestros regalos, ¿no? ¿Todo mundo tiene el de su Santa secreto? Ah, y tú Klein, no se te ocurra volver a regalarme otro martillo de tapicería.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no te fue útil? – replicó el aludido. Liz decidió hacer de cuenta que no oyó eso, mientras todo mundo empezaba a sacar los paquetes.

\- Ay, pero como no sabíamos que vendría, no tenemos uno para Yui-chan. – dijo Silica.

Inmediatamente todo el ánimo y el revuelo se apagaron, y todos en el local se quedaron tiesos, adoptando expresiones de vergüenza. Habían convivido tanto tiempo juntos que prácticamente se habían vuelto una gran familia, tanto los que estaban emparentados por sangre o matrimonio como el resto. Y eso desde luego incluía a la propia Yui, que en cuanto vio sus expresiones decaídas, decidió intervenir de inmediato.

\- No tienen que preocuparse por mí. – les aseguró. – El poder estar rodeada de todos ustedes, de poder estar aquí, divirtiéndome y riendo con todos, hace que me sienta más viva que nunca. Mamá, papá, todos… poder estar aquí en el mundo real con ustedes es el único regalo que necesito.

\- Aww… Yui-chan, qué buena niña eres. – exclamó Liz abrazándola. – Pero aun así, no podemos quedarnos sin darte un regalo, tenemos que hacer algo.

\- Tengo una idea. – sugirió Shino. – Agil, ¿puedes usar la cámara del local para tomar una fotografía de todos? Así la enmarcamos y con eso tendremos un recuerdo que Yui siempre podrá atesorar consigo.

\- Qué gran idea. – dijo el barman. – Alinéense todos, que nadie se quede por fuera.

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron en el centro del local frente a la barra, mientras Andrew alineaba la cámara y colocaba el disparador con retraso para preparar la toma.

\- Qué lástima que Kazuyuki se haya quedado dormido. Él habría querido estar en la foto también. – comentó Asuna.

\- El próximo año tal vez. – dijo Kirito. – Pero por ahora, me alegra haber cumplido mi promesa.

\- Siempre lo has hecho, y sé que siempre lo harás. – dijo Asuna, sujetándolo de la mano.

\- ¡Todo listo! – declaró Agil e inmediatamente fue a colocarse en línea con los demás. El reloj ya estaba a pocos segundos de marcar la medianoche. – ¡Digan todos Feliz Navidad!

\- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Y con ello, el momento quedó capturado para siempre. En el centro de la fotografía se encontraba la feliz familia Kirigaya, con Yui en todo el centro flanqueada por sus padres. Del lado de Kirito se habían puesto Suguha que lo agarraba del brazo y Liz que parecía querer meterse también al ruedo. Del de Asuna se habían puesto Sinon y Silica, esta última unos pasos más adelante para no quedar opacada por su baja estatura. Finalmente, Klein y Agil se quedaron por detrás, aprovechándose de ser los más altos para enmarcar al resto.

Un poco más tarde, algunos retoques para adornar la fotografía con decoración navideña, incluyendo un marco, un efecto de estrellas y finalmente un cartel abajo que leía: _"Feliz Navidad 2038: Bienvenida al mundo real, Yui-chan"._ Y desde luego, sería solo la primera de muchas más por venir, para todos en esa gran y feliz familia.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Bueno, aquí estoy incursionando en otra categoría de la página, esta vez Sword Art Online. Tenía esta idea desde hacía tiempo, y quizás me vino algo el hype ahora que arrancó la temporada del arco Alicization en el anime, y viendo que se acercaba Navidad, pues con algunos ajustes pensé que podría quedar bien para postear algo hoy.

Sword Art Online es una de esas historias del tipo que la mayoría de la gente o las ama o las odia, con muy poco sitio intermedio. Yo personalmente, no voy a decir que es el mejor anime que hayan sacado ni mucho menos, y tampoco voy a negar que tiene sus fallos (bastantes, dicho sea de paso), pero me gusta porque trata temas que yo particularmente encuentro bastante interesante. Siendo yo un fan de los videojuegos, he visto cómo estos van avanzando con la tecnología y cómo buscan hacerlos cada vez más y más cercanos a la realidad. ¿Pero dónde llega el límite entre lo real y lo virtual? ¿Es posible romperlo? Y en particular, la relación que se forma entre Kirito, Asuna y Yui como familia es una de las que más me gustan, particularmente porque Kirito activamente busca romper esa barrera entre la realidad y la realidad virtual para que ellos puedan estar con Yui en el mundo real igual que en el virtual. Quizás me esté adelantando un poco, pero en el canon ya hay algo de base para lo que intenté hacer aquí, e inclusive en los videojuegos de SAO, al personaje de Alice le hicieron un cuerpo robótico para que pueda interactuar con ellos en el mundo real. No sería extraño que alguien más quisiera desarrollar algo similar, ¿no les parece?

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Que disfruten todos de sus Navidades, y esperemos que el 2019 sea un mejor año que el que está por terminar. Espero nos veamos pronto.


End file.
